The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning underwater swimming pool surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to self contained pool cleaning devices which are manually powered and do not require vacuum or electrical hook-ups for operation.
With the increasing affluence of modern society, more and more individuals have and are continuing to install swimming pools near and many times even in their homes. Along with the increasing number of residential swimming pools, as well as public swimming pools, there has arisen the need for providing a convenient and simple device for cleaning dirt and other debris from the underwater pool surfaces. Many types of vacuum powered pool cleaning devices have been devised. These vacuum type pool cleaning devices are well suited for their intended purpose; however, the time consuming connection of hoses to appropriate pool filter pump motors for providing vacuuming action is many times awkward and inconvenient. Alternatively powered pool cleaning devices, such as electrically powered pool cleaning devices have not been popular due to risks involved utilizing electricity near water.
In attempts to provide adequate pool cleaning devices which are not based on filter pump driven vacuums, a number of prior art devices have been developed. Exemplary of such prior art devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,419 issued to MacDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,801 issued to Lieber and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,100 issued to Whitaker. All of these prior art pool cleaning devices are characterized by a butterfly net type construction having various opening configurations utilized for capturing dirt and debris along the underwater pool surfaces. These devices all require a sweeping motion which can be fatiguing and awkward, especially during cleaning of underwater surfaces at the deep end of swimming pools, which may be up to eight feet deep and more.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simplified and self contained swimming pool cleaning apparatus or device which may be easily moved about the underwater pool surfaces with a minimum amount of effort while still providing good cleaning action.